


A New Suit

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: "Villain" Spider-Parker [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Embarrassing Nicknames, Gen, Hero Worship, Nicknames, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Endgame at all, Not Beta Read, Soft Peter Parker, Sort of just a filler fic, To show how he gets his suit, Underoos, Villain Peter Parker, We Die Like Men, Wrote this in like twenty minutes help, frick that, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Tony has a gift for Peter, but it's not finished, he still needs certain measurements. Luckily, he knows exactly where he stands in Peter's mind, so a simple text is all it takes to get the boy running back to him.





	A New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 3 in the series, how Peter gets his suit!

A message. That's all it took for Peter to swing himself over to Tony's Tower. It was almost pathetic how much of a hero worship he has on the guy, but oh well. Stark's been his hero since he was a kid.

Peter climbs up the side of the tower and enters through a window that leads into the living room. He can clearly see Tony drinking a coffee in the lounge, but otherwise it's completely empty.

Tony looks up upon his entry, and smiles. "Hey kid." The man greets him, and Peter grins.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter chirps, pulling off his mask. "So, why'd you want me to come all the way over here?" Tony grins and stands up, and ushers him into the elevator.

"Alright, so, I've come up with a new suit idea for you. Something that doesn't scream "hey look at me in my onesie!"" Tony explains, and Peter rolls his eyes, but gestures for him to continue. "Okay, well, it's all designed, and I have the material all ready to go, but I need your measurements. Then you're free to go and I'll send it to you once it's done."

Peter nods, a smile growing on his face. "Sweet! Thanks Mr. Stark!" He bounces out of the elevator and into the lab, looking around at all of the awesome things Tony has hidden away down here.

"Over here underoos." Tony says and Peter makes a face at him. Tony shrugs, grinning cheekily at him. "New nickname. What do you think?" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully and Peter sends him a deadpan glare.

"I hate it."

"Wonderful! Now, come here so I can take your measurements."

* * *

Peter is laying in bed a few days later when something knocks on his window. He walks over to it and sees a drone holding a package. He opens the window and takes the package. "Thanks little buddy. Need anything before you go?" Peter asks, and the drone makes a shrill noise before flying away again. "I'll take that as a no."

He closes the window again and sits down on his bed, unwrapping the package carefully. It's got red and dark blue packaging so Peter guesses what it is. A smile lights up his face as he pulls his new suit out of the box.

It's. Awesome.

But before he can truly enjoy this gift, he takes it over to his desk. With his crummy old computer, he manages to connect his suit to it and begins checking it over for anything that could be used against him. Like a tracker.

Of course, he finds one. But instead of getting rid of it, he adjusts it, adding in an activation sentence that says, "I think I have some gum stuck on my shoe." If he says this sentence, his point of view will pop up on every one of Tony's screens, and his voice will filter through any available speakers.

He grins at his genius abilities and then changes into his suit. Things pop up in his vision as he fastens his mask and he grins.

 _"Hello Peter."_ Comes a woman's voice and Peter jumps.

"Whoa, who's that? Who are you?"

 _"I am your suit's personalised AI. Much like Mr. Stark's AI FRIDAY, I can do almost anything you ask."_ Suit Lady explains. Peter nods.

"Alright, do you have a name?" He asks, climbing out the window.

 _"I do not currently have a name. Would you like to give me one?"_ His suit asks, and as he climbs to the top of his apartment building, he muses.

"How about something like.. Karen. That sounds good, right?" Like Plankton's wife from SpongeBob, his mind supplies and he almost laughs.

_"It sounds lovely. Thank you Peter."_

"No worries, Karen. Now, how do I activate my web-shooters?"


End file.
